


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by ShipOrSink



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Loss of Innocence, Magic Revealed, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOrSink/pseuds/ShipOrSink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Anna and Elsa's heads during the events of the movie, and what happened after. The beginning of Elsanna ship, and maybe some multiship mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coronation Day/Open Up The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not own Frozen.  
> No, I do not own these characters.  
> I just wanted to make them kiss....and maybe some other stuff later.

The coronation was beautiful. Even though Anna didn’t quite see the point. Her sister had been indirectly ruling the kingdom for the past three years anyway, why make a fuss when she reached some arbitrary age? But then again, the coronation opened up the gate…. and it brought her sister out of her room. 

Elsa looked even more beautiful than she ever had. Tall, and slim, and graceful. So poised she made the statues look frantic. Anna fought the urge to gush, instead stumbling over herself as she tried to look the same. To look as regal as her beautiful sister.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said softly, smiling to see Anna dressed up properly for a change. She’d watched her sister grow up through the windows, from the shadows. Watching over her like a constant guardian. She’d seen the countless times Anna had made a jump too far, and fallen. Every time the instinct had been to rush in, to save her… but her power and the memory that they didn’t share anymore rose up to condemn her. 

"You look beautifuller! Not that you’re, you know, fuller, but-" Elsa laughed, a light musical sound like crystal wind chimes in cold weather.

"Thank you Anna," her eyes brightened, before looking back over the ball. "So… this is what a party looks like," She sighed. This, having her sister at her side where she belonged. Both of them dressed becomingly, poised and balanced. Feeling…. feelings concealed. Buried beneath layers of stiff regality and position. 

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna piped up, smiling widely up at her sister, hopefully. 

"So do I," She said wistfully, before realizing what she’d said. "But it can’t…" Anna could not stay at her side. Elsa could not be among the people. Elsa backed away slightly, her eyes flashing with fear before being replaced by calm once more. A cold veneer as icy as the fjords outside their door. "I’m sorry, Anna. But once the party is over…we close the gates." The moment she could get away, she would bury these feelings where they could never rise again. Cut them out of herself and pretend they’d never existed…. 

She managed to keep up the facade until Anna brought Hans to meet her.   
"Anna, you cannot marry a man you just met!" Her voice was cracking, fighting the fear and jealousy with everything she had. "You know nothing about him!" 

"Excuse me, your highness," She rounded on him, eyes blazing. 

"You are quite excused," She said coldly. "This party is over! Close the gates!"


	2. Conceal Don't Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repression

_It was an accident.... Just an accident..._

_  
_Elsa slid down the wall of her room, letting the snow flurry around her as she held her knees tightly to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Anna...."

"Elsa....? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa's heart sank. _Oh, Anna....if you only knew._ "C'mon, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!" Elsa fought with the tears, holding herself rigidly to avoid the cascade of ice and snow that would rain down if she let them fall.  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident! Anna, it was an accident... I didn't mean it!_

_  
_"We used to be best buddies....and now we're not..." _It's not that I don't want to..._ "I wish you would tell me why? Do you wanna build a snowman...? It doesn't HAVE to be a snowman..." Elsa rubbed at her tear-stained eyes, gathering her courage. 

"Go away, Anna..." She only just managed not to sound like she was crying, but the heartbreak in Anna's voice was like a knife in her chest.

"Ok....Bye," 

 

The moment the words were out, she wanted to take them back. To fling open the door, and let her sister in. To tell her precisely what was going on, and how they only wanted to protect her. To keep her safe... If her ice ever touched her sister's heart, she didn't know what she would do. She loved her sister desperately. Avoiding her like this was the only way, though. The only way to protect her. 

"I wish I could...." She mumbled, "Yes, Anna, I want to build a snowman.... I want to build  _our_ snowman! It's not that I don't love you, I haven't gone away. But the doors have to stay closed, but maybe, one day.... the gate will open....some day. I want to build a snowman.... Anna... Yes, I want to build a snowman...."


	3. Chapter 3

_**T**_ he night after the big celebration for Elsa's return, the sisters were curled up in Elsa's giant four-poster bed. They were laying in bed together, staring up at the ceiling as Elsa made swirling patterns of ice and snow appear above them. They melted and dissipated before ever reaching the quilt; the only thing keeping the two girls from being soaked to the skin.  _ **  
**_

 

**_A_** nna turned, looking up at her big sister. “Elsa…?” 

"Hm? What’s wrong, Anna?" The older girl looked concerned, reaching out to gently wipe an unmelted flake of snow from her sister’s freckled cheek. Anna drew a deep breath, concentrating on that instead of the rising fear. She bit her lower lip, taking another moment before just blurting out the question that had plagued her since this whole mess began. 

"Why didn’t you ever tell me about your power?" 

 

**_E_** lsa froze, going still and silent as a thousand excuses spun through her mind. She removed her hand, the pale slim fingers curling tightly against her palm as she remembered the race through the woods; the fear; the despair of knowing she’d hurt the one person in the world she cared for. The Queen rose from the bed, moving slowly across the floor to the window. It took a long moment, the ice on the ceiling turning sharp and jagged as Elsa fought her demons. The Snow Queen bowed her head, knowing there was no excuse that could possibly make up for the truth.

 

"I did tell you." 

 

_**A**_ nna stared at her in shock, drawing her knees tightly towards her chest as she pressed her body back against the headboard. The young brunette wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, hurt and confusion warring in her eyes. 

"What do you mean you told me? I don't remember any of this! You just started freaking out at the coronation! You were fine, and then....and then... the ice-" Her eyes went wide with fear. Had something happened to make her sister this way? To force her to forget? 

 

“ _ **I**_ t happened when we were children, Anna.” Elsa’s voice was quiet; the Queen avoiding her sister’s panicked stare. “We were playing in the grand ballroom. I’d made it snow,” A rather wistful, regretful smile lit her eyes for a moment. “You were so young. Exuberant, I think mother called you. You were jumping from pile to pile, moving too quickly, and… I couldn’t keep you from falling. I tried to save you…. but I hit you instead.” She lifted a hand to the window pane, letting her power drift across it; leaving patterns of spiky frost over the tinted glass.

 

_**"I’**_ m so sorry, Anna…. I never meant to hurt you! We took you to the trolls. Their leader…. changed your mind. Removed your memories of magic, of my power….my curse. Made it so that you wouldn’t fear me anymore. So that you could grow up….normally. Without my ice…” The frost turned to ice, rippling quickly over the panes and up towards the roof. Anna jumped, moving closer to the headboard.

_**"B**_ ut you didn’t mean to….right?” 

"Of course not!" The Queen looked at her sister at long last, her crystal-blue eyes guarded. "Do you blame me, now that you know?" Anna looked from the ceiling, towards the window, and then back to Elsa. Her sister's ice matched her moods, didn't it? So if it was this hard; this spiky and sharp.... Elsa had to be just as scared as she was. The young princess took another slow breath, gathering her courage.

 

 

“ _ **W**_ ell….you didn’t mean to. And…you were trying to protect me. Like you’ve always done. Like…well. Like I think you’ve always done….and. You stopped the storm. You kept Arendelle from freezing to death….so… No. I don’t blame you.” Elsa felt her heart start beating once more, and relief flooded through her. She couldn't help but offer another apology, regret still sitting like a lump in her throat.

"I’m sorry, Anna…. I didn’t want to keep it from you…" She moved towards the bed, reaching out a hand in apology. 

"No, it’s ok…really. The important thing is….well. I’m still here, and you’re still here….and we’re here together….right?" Anna took her hand, leading her back to the bed as she slid back down into the blankets. The Snow Queen gave her a slow, warm smile.

"Right." 


End file.
